SasoriXDeidara
by nekochan4545
Summary: Sasori and Deidara obviously :3 discover their feelings for each other in this short storyfilled with love, yaoi nakedness, and tears
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:**

**Well, I started this a while ago and… after a lengthy pause (I got lazy and quit writing >.>)… I finally picked it up again. I figured I'd post it on here so as to motivate myself to actually **_**finish**_** it.**

**As in the summary, this is a slash story and contains yaoi, so you are forewarned. I chose to use Deidara and Sasori at random, deciding at the last minute that it would be them that I actually used. Being that this is a Naruto-ish FanFic, I'm going to try to stick to the plot of the show as much as possible and I'll see where it comes out.**

**Chapter One **

"How the hell do you call that art, un?! True art is fleeting. A brief glimpse of beauty before vanishing!" Sasori rolled his eyes and scowled. "Hardly. Art should be lasting. Something that can be appreciated even after the artist's death." He glared at Deidara. They'd had this argument _multiple _times and the young blonde still didn't get it. His flawed views in the matters of real art were becoming a pain and were beginning to be annoying.

"I'm tired of discussing this with you." He growled, looking off and scowling. Deidara stared at him, letting silence surround them for a moment before speaking again. "Why do you always run around in _that _puppet? Can't you at least be around me in something decent, like your own body, un?" Sasori looked back at him. "Can't you ever shut your mouth? Silence is golden." Geez, he was starting to talk in proverbs. Sasori chided himself silently, but was slightly pleased by the fact that Deidara had gone quiet.

They both glanced up as someone approached_. Finally. _Sasori looked to Deidara. "Go. I'll find you later." Deidara nodded and stood. "Yes, Sasori no danna, un." He took off into the woods to wait.

Sasori stepped onto the bridge, looking pleased, or as pleased as he got, as a cloaked figure appeared at the opposite end. "What is the news, Kabuto?" The figure looked up and then moved forward after a wary glance around. "Orochimaru-sama started the attack on Konoha. He killed the Hokage, but has lost the ability to use his arms." Kabuto paused and Sasori scoffed inwardly. Orochimaru always was a fool. "He plans to go find Tsunade to convince her to heal him." He finished and Sasori nodded slightly. "Good, Kabuto. Keep me informed as to what he is doing." Kabuto bowed and left, leaving Sasori to his thoughts.

Orochimaru… How did he plan to get Tsunade to help him…? Especially after his betrayal of Konoha. Who knew… He shrugged. And who cared. He shook his head and left to get Deidara. He'd let his partner in on what Kabuto said and then they could tell Leader.

Deidara huffed as he waited. He didn't see why Sasori had to go and meet his spy alone. Yea, so it was _Sasori's _underling… Big deal. If he was present then he wouldn't have to be updated on every little thing that happened. He looked up as his partner approached. He detested that damn scorpion puppet. It was big and ugly… How did Sempai consider _that _art? A pain. It was an embarrassment to be seen with.

He stood and waited for Sasori to reach him. "How did it go?" He asked curiously. Sasori didn't respond, only moved past him. "Hurry up, Deidara.We need to get back." He paused to glance back at Deidara's astonished yet somewhat pissed expression. "Don't make me wait." And with that he kept going. Deidara frowned and followed. Why the hell did he put up with this?

**End Chapter One**

**Wow… I didn't realized how really short this was. When you pen it down on paper it looks like so much more. X3**

**Well, I hope you enjoy it and please, be gentle. This is the first work I've actually decided to put up online. All **_**constructive **_**criticism is very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

**-Nekochan4545**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

"He lost his arms to that old geezer?" Deidara laughed. "What a loser, un!" Sasori narrowed his eyes. "Age doesn't change power." He ran a hand through his short red hair, not bothering to hide his annoyance. They'd stopped in a cave for the night so he'd gotten rid of the scorpion puppet, choosing to be here in the…flesh. "We should tell the others." He said as he glanced outside. It looked like a storm was coming. Deidara nodded and pulled his legs in to sit Indian style, doing a hand sign. Sasori paused to study him for a moment before doing the same.

Their transparent shadowed bodies shimmered and then became whole as they appeared at the common meeting area. "Deidara, Sasori…" Leader acknowledged them, his Rin'negan eyes watching them, waiting.

Sasori relayed the information, receiving a nod from their leader. Once this was done Sasori relaxed his hands, breaking from the corporal body and returning to the cave where they were staying. He opened his eyes to see Deidara's gaze fixed on him. Sasori narrowed his eyes. "What?" The blonde shook his head and looked away, stretching and yawning.

Deidara unbuttoned his cloak and took it off; making a makeshift bed from it, then began to take down his hair. It wasn't long before he was curled up asleep, leaving Sasori with his only options being sleeping as well or sitting in silence. Letting out a sigh, Sasori stood and removed his cloak, leaving it on the cave floor before going outside.

The wind pulled violently at his hair as gust after gust blew past him to bend the trees that surrounded he and Deidara's refuge. It was going to be a terrible storm, he could already tell. Black clouds covered the once pale blue sky and the scent of rain was heavy in the air. He cast a glance back at the cave before heading off into the forest. Rain began to fall but he ignored it, focused more on his own thoughts than the weather…

_ Love. Something he'd always wanted… Even as a child it had been absent…When he'd been younger it had hurt, that lack of affection. Even his parents had been cold towards him… always too busy to pay him any mind. _He stopped under an old willow tree and sat, staring blankly at the low sweeping branches and the ancient gnarled bark. _Over the years it seemed his heart had hardened. Even now, thinking about his lonely history barely twinged his emotions. It was difficult to even feel sometimes… It was really pointless, this empty existence that he lived…_

He closed his eyes, feeling himself drift slowly into darkness. Into the blissful emptiness that was sleep.

He found himself surround by white. He was… dreaming? He glanced around at the nothingness. It was odd. He hadn't dreamed in years, not since he was little. Suddenly the blank canvas that was his dream sprang to life, pulling him into an open meadow. Blinding sunshine, greenery, and flowers… It was an almost foreign … Peaceful. He stepped further into the beautiful scene

Deidara. The blonde was seated in the middle of the field, looking oddly happy. He'd never seen his partner like this before. Deidara had pulled his bangs back out of his face and the scope he normally wore was gone, exposing _both _of his gorgeous blue eyes. Deidara turned to look back and motioned for Sasori to join him. It was odd… Sasori's heart squeezed painfully as he moved closer to sit next to his partner. And in the next instant they were embracing, holding each other as if they were lovers. _This is ridiculous…_ He scolded himself, but pulled Deidara closer, noticing a blush spread across the other man's cheeks. Sasori watched as those blue eyes locked onto his. "I can love you, Sasori no Danna…" Deidara whispered to him coyly. This was…_heaven._

Sasori jerked awake as lightening flashed and thunder boomed. He sat up and blinked, looking around. He was back in the cave? His brows drew together in confusion. How- "You fell asleep out there Sasori no danna." Sasori looked up to see Deidara watching him curiously. _I can love you… _The line repeated in his head, making him blush. He narrowed his eyes. "So?" Deidara's visible eye narrowed as well and he frowned. "So I brought you back, un. You could at least be a little grateful. You might have been killed out there in this weather." Sasori looked away. "You could have left me…" Deidara rolled his eyes and grinned. "And make Leader find me a new partner? I might end up with Tobi if you leave, un." _His smile…is amazing._ Sasori scowled and pushed the thought out of his mind. "Whatever."

"Looks as if we'll be stuck here for a while…" Deidara mumbled, staring off at the entrance where the ragging storm could be seen. A few trees had been ripped from the earth to lay awkwardly on the ground and the wind had picked up even more making everything in it's path bend and sway. He looked back at Sasori, still curious. "Why were you out there anyway, un?" He asked. "Why does it matter?" _Why do you care…?_

Deidara shrugged and moved closer. "You have something…" He wiped something off of Sasori's face. "Dirt, un." He grinned again and laughed slightly. Sasori blushed but leaned towards him, grasping his wrist before he could move away. "Wait." Sasori's usually emotionless face was different; his eyes filled with… what? Sadness? Deidara blushed. "Sasori no danna…?"

**End Chapter Two**

**Ehehe… Yea, I left it off at a cliff hanger. Forgive me my friends. . I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I get it all typed up. Until next time. Thanks for reading!**

**Nekochan4545**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Deidara blinked in surprise and his cheeks heated as Sasori pulled him closer. His heartbeat picked up it's pace and he licked his suddenly dry lips. "Sasori no danna…" He could feel his blush deepen as Sasori reached out and brushed his bangs back, tucking the hair behind his ear. Sasori carefully removed the scope from Deidara's eye and set it aside brushing a hand over his cheek. "Better…" Sasori whispered softly before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Deidara's eyes widened. _This was wrong…right? Two guys shouldn't… This… _He closed his eyes as Sasori's tongue traced his lips, making them part in response. It was insanity, pure insanity what they were doing. Sasori groaned and pulled back from the embrace to gently coax Deidara into a laying position.

Sasori moved over him and he could feel himself growing aroused in response. They shouldn't be doing this… Sasori's hand slid up his shirt and over his skin, making him shiver. "Ah…" The small sound slipped past his lips as Sasori bent to kiss his stomach, pausing a moment to swirl his tongue in his bellybutton. Deidara could feel the whisper of cotton against his skin as Sasori inched his shirt up, trailing kisses and licks in it's wake.

He groaned as Sasori slid a knee between his legs to rub against his groin. He was already unbearably hard, his erection straining against his pants. Sasori growled. "Mmmm…You're so responsive to me…" Deidara gasped as Sasori slid a hand down into his pants and grasped the length of him. Sasori nibbled lightly on his neck and ran a finger over the tip of him then down his shaft, making him groan. He was panting by now. Sasori's touch was like fire on his skin and he was burning up with need. It wasn't long before he had been stripped of his clothes; naked and vulnerable. He blushed again as Sasori undressed as well, only to move back over him. Then there was the uncertainty. _Was this really what they should be doing? They were both men, was it…right? _Sasori's hands trailed up his thighs, applying a slight pressure to spread his legs. He licked his lips nervously as he complied.

Sasori's hands continued to move over his skin; over his stomach and up his chest. There was a moment of brief pain as Sasori grasped his hips and eased into him, but almost instantly it turned to pure pleasure. Sasori growled and he groaned, letting his head fall back as Sasori pulled out to slowly push back into him. This was _amazing. _

**End Chapter Three**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sasori lay with Deidara as the other man slept. He ran his fingers through his partner's blonde hair and sighed, closing his eyes. Some distant part of him was content, but it wasn't a normal feeling. It was detached as if it wasn't really _him _feeling happy, but he was on the outside of himself looking in on this emotion he _should _feel but… he didn't. Some part of him lamented the numbness in him. It was terrible to be with someone and still… feel nothing. He watched his newfound lover sleep and actually somewhat smiled.

Deidara really was beautiful. Soft skin, eyes that you could get lost in, delicate yet masculine features. Sasori sighed and stroked a thumb along Deidara's jaw and down his neck, pausing as Deidara stirred and opened his eyes. "Sasori no danna..?" Deidara smiled, making his insides flutter slightly, and stretched. "That was amazing, un… The most beautiful form of art." Sasori frowned. "Art?" "Un… The build up and then climax." Deidara closed his eyes and grinned. "Brief but blinding pleasure. Something so beautiful, yet only lasting a few precious moments." Sasori's frown deepened and he opened his mouth to protest, but then stopped. Perhaps in just this _one _matter, he was right.

"The others…" Sasori began, but Deidara stopped him, pressing a finger to his lips. "Can't know, un." They both went quiet, studying each other in an awkward silence. Deidara grinned after a second though and traced Sasori's lips with his finger before kissing the red head. Sasori's arms went around his waist and his arms went around Sasori's neck. The embrace felt so natural. So perfect.

**End Chapter Four**

**I know, I know, It's a reeeaaaally short chapter. I just had nothing more to put in here so it ended up shorter than I thought. I noticed that when I wrote a lot of this stuff down (because I scribbled the original down on notebook paper and then typed it up after) that what took up one or two pages back and front, took up no more than a few measly paragraphs once typed. Thanks for everyone who's been reading and to those who commented!! sigh Ah, well. I hope you enjoyed the story so far! C'ya next time!!**

**Nekochan4545**


	5. Final Chapter

**Chapter Five**

This fight was so pointless. His grandmother had seemed shocked that he hadn't aged since she had last seen him and was even more shocked when he'd revealed that he'd turned his own body into a puppet. The pink haired Konoha ninja… He didn't know her name, but it didn't matter, she and the old woman would be easy to kill. But… maybe this was the escape he'd been seeking. His existence was… empty.

Deidara's image flashed into his mind and he winced visibly. Deidara had given him purpose. He'd survived on his lover's smiles, the soft sighs he heard when he'd pleased the blonde, and the satisfaction of giving Deidara pleasure… but was it really enough? Some part of him felt… Something. Love? Or was it really? He didn't think he could really love… He couldn't feel love… So was it really worth this… living with someone who loved him and knowing that he could never return the feeling? Was it worth living when he couldn't feel _anything_?

He let Chiyo take control of his puppets and, with his parents embrace came release.

_I'm sorry…_

Deidara felt tears spill out onto his cheeks as he finally got to the privacy of his room. His arms were sore from where Kakuzu had reattached them. Sasori was dead. He clutched his chest as pain racked his body, the pain of loss. Their enemies had been powerful, but he hadn't thought the old woman and the girl would be any real match for Sasori… if he would have known he could have stayed behind to help… They could have fought the enemy off together as a team. He could have… Guilt and grief washed over him as he weakly went to his bed and fell onto it. He buried his face into a pillow and inhaled deeply but felt more tears fall to wet the cloth. The fabric had his scent mixed with his lover's, Memories overtook him; he and Sasori embracing as they fell asleep after love making, how Sasori's expression seemed to soften when they were together, their arguments about art that had, after a while, turned more to playful teasing than actual anger. _Why… Why would you leave me…? _"I love you, Sasori no danna…" He whispered against the soft fabric of his pillow, drifting into a grief ridden, dreamless sleep.

**End Chapter Five**

**Well, that's it. This is the final chapter and it's… well… over. I hope you liked it, and I can't wait to get some more stories up here… I'm thinking of doing more Akatsuki pairings, but… well, I'll let inspiration hit me. If you all have any requests, let me know. I try to stick with shows that I know really well so that I have a decent and accurate storyline, so if you want another anime besides Naruto pairings then, let me know and I'll see if I can do it. Thanks for reading!!**

**Nekochan4545**


End file.
